The Party in the Pants
The Party in the Pants is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary A stripper is killed and found rotting under the ground. The Jeffersonian team investigates the murder of Jack Spindler, a successful employee at a brokerage firm by day, but a stripper by night. When the team learns how Spindler's moonlighting affected his personal life, they start to question the people closest to him, including his stripper friend, Storm. Meanwhile, Booth's mother shows up after a 24-year absence in his life and makes a special request of him. Synopsis The opening scene shows the victim being discovered under the remains of a building. At the FBI headquarters Booth gets a visit from his mother who apologizes for being absent from his life for 24 years. They embrace and Booth offers her to stay at his house. At the crime scene, the body is identied as a white male who worked as a stripper dressed as a firefighter. His death is estimated to happen four days prior. At the Jeffersonian, the team examines the body, whose death happened prior to the collapse of the building. The victim's name is Jack Spindler and was reported missing by his boss Seth Harrison at Duncore Investments. His body shows signs of Blount's disease associated with childhood obesity. Back at the house Booth and his mother catch up on each other's lives, and Brennan makes some observations about old injuries that Marianne Booth got from being thrown down the stairs by Booth's father. Marianne comments that it will never happen again and how proud she is of her son. Booth interviews Mr. Harrison, who didn't know that his employee was a stripper and tells agent Boooth that he was very successfull and good at his job. At the victim's home Sweets profiles Jack as being riddled with body image issues where stripping would give him the confidence and attention, he craved. His answering machine had a message from his girlfriend Kristy Mineta, who's angry at him for cheating on her. During her interview, she tells Sweets that one of Jack's friends, Storm, who had gotten Jack into stripping and he in return stole his clients restulting in a fight a couple of weeks ago. Storm tells Booth and Brennan that Jack often slept with the clients. At the playground Marianne tells Booth that she is getting married to her pianist Reggie, and she wants Booth to walk her down the aisle. She also tells him that Reggie has two children, who she had been taken care of leaving Booth hurt over the fact that she had been a mother to them and not him and Jared Booth. She later comes by the office and tells him that she wants to be happy in the time, she has left and says that she will remember these last few days. She promptly leaves after that. Back at the Jeffersonian, the victim's bills are analyzed for DNA and a woman named Cynthia White shows up on a bill used for snorting drugs. She also slept with Jack during her bachelor party and had a fight with her fiancee Jason Wyler. Jason knew about the affair but has an alibi for the night. Angela finds deleted emails in the victim's computer from Jack's boss dictating his plans to buy cheap stocks and resell them to clients before the market value dropped. Booth interogates Mr. Harrison who says that Jack sold the stocks to Kristy causing her to lose at least 200,000 dollars. Mr. Harrison is arrested after this. The team finds out that Jack was beaten with a toy gun owned by Storm. Storm confesses to killing Jack due to him investing his only money in the worthless stocks. Booth and Brennan travel to the church where his mother is getting married and witness the ceremony. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast *Storm - Brandon Barash *Seth Harrison - Jeremy Kent Jackson *Kristy Mineta - Hayley Marie Norman *Jason Wyler - James Harvey Ward *Reggie - Robert Pine *Aunt Alice - Lise Colleen Simms *Dale - Ryan Malgarini *Marianne Booth - Joanna Cassidy *Miriam Young - Jona Xiao *Jack Spindler - Daniel Sobieray Quotes Booth (In Interrogation): You have to understand something here, Seth. This is a homicide investigation, okay? Financial crimes? They're not my concern. I don't care. Just explain to me what happened, that's all. Seth: Fine. The full client list wasn't on Jack's computer because it's Duncore policy that a senior agent-- me-- oversee trainee accounts. Booth: So you took credit for Jack's clients? Seth: It's corporate hazing, part of a trainee paying his dues. You want a list of the clients we shared, no problem. Booth: That'd be great, yeah. Also, maybe you can tell me about this "pump and dump" scam involving Venture Command stock. (Seth is worried) Seth, Seth, look at me. Financial crimes, not my concern. I may even, you know, take you up on that advice on my pension. Seth: Venture Command was a small company. I supervised the purchase of a few million shares. We promoted the stock in chat rooms, through e-mail blasts. We told our clients the stock was a sure thing. I would never do that with your pension. ---Additional Conversation--- Booth: I think I got everything that I need, really. Thank you so much for your cooperation (Two Agent's enter the room). You see, these two agents are from the Treasury Department. And they're gonna make sure that you find a nice cell. 'Cause they heard everything that you said. Seth: What the hell? You said you had no interest in financial crimes! Booth: Uh, I don't. But these two, they do. It's their job. Have fun. Featured Music * TBA Notes * TBA Category:Episodes